The present invention pertains to a hole punch assembly for papers and such. It pertains particularly to a two hole punch assembly for which the dual punch units and a centering guide are each spring-loaded and attached to a formed base member which is supported in a resilient plastic tray member.
General arrangements and designs for two hole paper punches have been developed, such as are disclosed by various design patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 144,601 to Yerkes utilizes a formed metal base unit and a pivoted handle having punch and springs incorporated into the handle. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 167,520 to Marano utilizes a hinge support formed by a curved flexible metal piece attached to the base and a formed handle pivotally attached to the base adjacent dual punches. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 183,155 to Aleks shows a punch of cast type construction and having punch and springs located in upright supports. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 193,230 and Des. 193,231 to Klein utilize a cast base member having integral supports for retaining the punches. Also, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,600 to MacGregor discloses a cast body construction. However, these designs usually involve either heavy cast metal constructions or formed sheet metal arrangements which are not as sturdy as desired. Consequently, a need exists for an improved design two hole spring-loaded punch assembly which is lightweight and sturdy in construction, and can be easily and inexpensively produced using a minimum of component parts.